MaSkEd
by Veira
Summary: She was able to see through him. It pissed him off yet...he was intrigued. How could she put up a better disguise than him? Ichigin*OC TART situations/Lemon maybe in later ch.
1. INTRO: MoThEr

_Hello people, it's been a long time hasn't it? Yea the other two stories that I made sorry about the disappointment you guys. It felt way better in my head then it did on paper and it was hard to let go but I had to. To put it in simpler terms...the stupid stories sucked to no end and I couldn't continue it because it made no sense in my brain! Well with THIS story I have a beginning middle and end so this should be better to read and easier on my brain! For real! Those stories gave me a migraine!_

_Oh yea forgot the disclaimer 000_

_Veira doesn't own Bleach, it ain't hers and it will never be hers and she is glad it's not hers because it's becoming in the $$!_

_**~MaSkEd~**_

**INTRO**

_**MoThEr**_

She studied the wall, analyzing her work with a deep satisfaction. It took a while but she finally had broken through the seemingly impenetrable Sekkiseki. Pride stroked her ego for a moment as she relished in the glory that was her.

To infiltrate Seireitei's greatest defense was an accomplishment in itself, but to be infiltrated by a mere soul from the slums of Rukongai was astonishing. She couldn't help the arrogance that bubbled up inside of her. It was fulfilling to know that Emi Hikari marked Seireitei's _perfect _reputation.

She remained hidden in the alleyway and pulled out a tattered map and pen from her gray yukata. Kneeling down, she spread the parchment out on the cold stone and marked her location. Emi scanned the page carefully, memorizing the map thoroughly before her dull eyes stopped at her goal.

"Okay, so I entered from the eastern wall," she muttered dryly to herself poking the area with her pen, "and the twelfth division is on the west side."

Emi circled the site, yawning in the process.

"So…how the hell am I going to find the research institute without getting caught?"

She tapped her pen on her chin while brainstorming. Circling around the Seireitei was out of the picture. She would be able to avoid unnecessary conflict with the other divisions but with as many back roads and dead ends, she would surely be lost even with her mother's map. Time was _not _a luxury she could afford. A full frontal was not only idiotic, but also suicidal. No need to get ambushed by all of those other divisions' ne? That plan was out of the picture, She thought.

"Things are already getting complicated and I haven't even fought anyone yet haaaaaa, tiring...what I need, is an distraction."

Emi stood up from the uncomfortable crouching position and began swaying back and forth, contemplating how she would initiate her second break in. But as she got lost in the small dance, her mind began to wander as well. Thinking about her past, remembering why she was on this mission in the first place. The flame inside of her intensified as she remembered her mother's death...by the hands of the cold heartless monster. Yes her dear mother silenced forever without the chance to say goodbye to her daughter.

All of those years, Emi knew her mother was hiding from something or someone. How quickly they 'moved' from the first district to eighty in south Rukongai. Her mother packed both of their things, leaving most of their possessions behind as they left that very day for a new place to live. All they had on them was a brown sack, each filled with vegetables and canteens of water.

She remembered the days when her mother would nearly collapse from exhaustion when she wouldn't rest up to three, maybe four days straight. Her mother would always say that it was the hunger that was getting to her, and maybe that played a factor in it. But Emi could tell by the heavy bags under her eyes and the way she slurred her words as if she was intoxicated, that mother was up all night, refusing sleep. Emi was just too young to understand back then but after her death she came to a conclusion.

Then there were those times when her mother scanned the area that they were traveling in with such a critical eye. Emi would silently walk beside her mother, watching her from the corner of her eye as the focused woman kept her hand gripped tightly on the hilt of her sheathed blade.

The worst part of their move to eighty in south was the training she was made to endure. During their breaks Emi's mother would make her practice hakuda and hoho for about an hour or more after they ate. Learning and sharpening these fighting styles was a grueling task and hard on Emi's adolescent body. But her mother was unrelenting, for she pushed her to the limit. All though her mother was a slave driver during training, she always gave Emi encouraging words gave her strength when she thought she couldn't do it. When she wanted to give up her mother would express her faith in her ability. With countenance like that, she really couldn't complain. Even though the journey was treacherous, her mother's confidence would influence her to keep her high spirits. But, that influence was gone and now she needed answers.

What or who was her mother running from? What caused her mother to initiate that laborious training upon her daughter? Why was keeping their belongings hidden in there new home an absolute must? Why did she have to learn how to lower her reiatsu to absolute zero so she wouldn't attract shinigami? What was up with those hidden documents of the Seireitei's Research and Development Institute in her mother's belongings after her death? Were the hell was her mp3 and how will she get to the twelfth division without getting caught?

"Screw it," Emi sighed scratching the back of her head, deciding that her later choice was better than getting lost on side streets

"OH! Maybe I can get passed most of the division's unnoticed if I stole one of their uniforms...nooo, if the are as alert as mother claimed then they would be able to tell a fake from a comrade."

She stopped swaying to the nonexistent music and stomped her foot in annoyance.

"All I NEED is a distraction so I can get to that damn department!"

Just as the last word left her mouth a thunderous noise erupted from above. Startled, she looked up and a smile almost broke across her passive face. A large ball of energy was steadily punching it's way through the barriers above the seireitei. She chuckled inwardly stretching her arms above her head.

"About time," she said before walking from the alleyway into the bright sunlight.

_Hope you liked the chapter well more of an intro ^_v^

_It was kind of hard write the intro in third person so during the story I'm going to switch between third and first person. Hey I got this written it two days so congratulate me on my accomplishment by reviewing. I'd like some feedback and advice on how to stop writing she all of the time would be much appreciated. Again, I apologize for the yearly delays...I just wasn't feeling the stories you know? They weren't there so I couldn't write them even if you forced me!_

_Ill understand if you don't review, but have a little mercy for a very stressed out female okay? she has a life to live toooooooooooooooo!_

_Be kind review!_


	2. PaPeRcUt

_Hello my beautiful people that I admire and adore for your reviews! You guys are real sweet hearts you know that? Well I have a secret to tell you so read closely...Gin's birthday is in September shhhhhh you didn't hear it from me. No actually what I wanted to tell you is that I'm sooo excited about this fanfic and I think this story is a keeper! Also I have some new information to share with you all! From now on I'm going to write previews at the end of each ch. and the reason I didn't do it for MoThEr is because it was an introduction...and I kinda forgot. Don't get mad at me I'M ONLY HUMAN!_

_Disclaimer000_

_I don't own bleach, never will I own bleach, and I never want to own bleach because it's a pain in the $$! and my OC is much more mysterious than Gin Ichimaru could ever be. You only learned so much about her because the intro was directed to her so don't start assuming...her true identification is a secret til the end of the story! and yes that means reading this chapter is another step towards her identity._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~MaSkEd~<em>**

**CHAPTER 1  
>^<em>PaPeRcUt^<em>**

He signed the last of the documents and placed it on top of the big stack of papers on of his desk. Yawning and stretching his arms above his head, he succeeded in popping his aching shoulders. Placing his hands behind his head, Gin leaned back in his office chair and propped his feet up on the oak. His forever-grinning smile shrank as he felt the warmth of the sun on his pale skin. Oh how he wished he could be outside.

The wind was blowing nicely through the opened window behind him. The marigold's intense aroma wafted upon the breeze. Conversations and laughter could be heard from below his office. It was a nice day to go people watching...bummer that he couldn't though. Unfortunately, the Taichou had more reports to review and sign, meaning his schedule was rather full. He sighed, throwing his head back impatiently.

Although he sent for the reports five minutes ago, he was hasty to get them finished and over with so he wouldn't have more to do the next day. Gin needed a day off. Another minute passed by and the impatient man began to fidget in his chair. He would cross and uncross his legs, tap his sandaled foot against nothing, and even clink them together. It had only been three minutes since he finished that last stack of paperwork. To say he was agitated was an understatement.

He swallowed a groan and combed a hand through his silver hair. Where the hell were those papers?

As if on cue, an unseated officer stumbled through the open door of his office, with a tall stack of paper in her arms. Gin straightened himself up gracefully as she entered, eyeing the great tower of paperwork with apprehension. What the hell? It would take him all night to finish that! As much as he wanted the paperwork, just seeing the tall bundle made him feel sick...well until the sound of her struggles distracted him from the absolute horror that was the workload.

He watched as she strained under the heavy weight of the files, her flexing muscles trembled. His receded smile grew once again as he listened to her groaning. Would he dare...no, he wasn't going to lift a finger to help. Her struggle was amusing to the cynical captain. He went all day without any 'company,' he should be awarded this moment of entertainment. With all of the deskwork he had to endure, he deserved it. She was going to be his subject for the day and he was going to enjoy it damnit!

She staggered towards the seated captain, grunting as she tried to keep the stack from falling and refraining from loosing her balance simultaneously. Her clammy hands and sore muscles wanted her to let go, but she refused her body's protest and urged on. This day...SHE WOULD NO LONGER EMBARRASS HERSELF IN FRONT OF HER SUPERIOR OFFICERS ANYMORE! Even if it KILLED her! Continuing her heroic journey with that thought in mind, the unseated shinigami took cautious steps to her captain's desk.

Sweat beaded at her brow as the grimace on her face increased when she hoisted the papers up, slitting her delicate hands and arms in the process. A grunt respired from the girl, as she encouraged herself that she was almost to her destination. Just a bit closer and she could unload her burden to the fox like Taichou. Yet, fate dealt the young soul reaper an unfair card, for the worn out strap of her left sandal finally decided at that moment to snap. Her eyes widened in terror. She pitched forwards and so did her objective of not making herself into a fool again.

As for the captain, he was thoroughly relishing in the young shinigami's pain. Her voiced discomfort, excited him in many ways, while at the same time made him wonder what she looked like behind those papers? Was she as fragile and innocent as he pictured her to be, he sure did hope so. They were so much fun to tease...

His focus shifted towards the doorframe when the familiar spiritual signature walked into the office. _Great timing Kira-chan, of course you had to appear out of nowhere to ruin my fun. _Just as that thought was formulated, was when he noticed the falling female. Was he surprised that the documents became deadly projectile weapons that were zeroing in on him...nah. He somewhat expected this little endeavor to happen from the way she was wobbling. And no, it didn't piss him off, this only would make his bantering more fun. Therefore his fox like smile just widened while being engulfed in the sea of unsigned documents.

Though the same couldn't be said for the poor shinigami. If the fall didn't kill her, she'd do it herself. Tripping up in front of her captain was probably the worst thing that has ever happen to her in her life. Unlike the other captain's, her captain wasn't about to give a lecture, a scolding, or impose training for being so clumsy...no, what he planned was far worse. She knew her captain, and prayed to the spirit king that he would not notice her. But because of her unfortunate blunder, he definitely has her burned into his memory. Now she'll be subjected to his torture until the day she dies...and hopefully this day would be her last because she would never be prepared for the kind of annoyance he would bring her.

AAAAAAND fate was still unforgiving when she felt a firm grip catch a hold of her wrist, just as her temple was about to smash against the edge of captain's desk. Damnit so close!

She was pulled hard enough to collide into a firm chest. She grabbed a hold of the man's arm that was circled around her middle, steadying herself.

"Are you okay?" the gentle voice asked softly.

The shinigami was suddenly lost in the deep blue eyes...err eye of Izuru Kira when she up looked at her 'hero'. His eyebrows were arched in concern but he wore a warm smile nonetheless. She suddenly lost her voice as her gaze locked with his.

When she didn't answer the lieutenant almost panicked. He noticed her big green eyes were glazed over and there was a light blush of pink adorning her cheeks. Her plump rose lips were somewhat parted. She looked as if she was in a daze...and because he was one of those oblivious men, he became restless from her lack of response.

"You're not injured, are you?" he questioned again, his smile replaced with a slight frown.

She snapped out of her ogling and blushed an even brighter red. She pushed out of his strong arms and shyly looked down at her feet.

"U-um yeah, t-thank you," She stuttered. She gave the lieutenant a quick bow.

Through the mountain of paperwork he was buried in, the captain watched the exchange with a sinister smile on his face. Oooooh this was going to be so good, now he could have even more fun today. _The cute lil reaper has a crush on my lieutenant...hehehe it seems I'm going to get out of doing paperwork after all._

Said cute lil reaper started to squirm for she sensed evil leaking from under the pile of documents. _Oh what the hell is in store for me this time?_

* * *

><p>All I can say is wow...im the laziest person on earth!<br>This chapter could have been out a long time ago but I just didn't feel like writing hehehe...sorry. Well hope you like that chapter...Gin might seem a little different but come on he is def. NOT OC'D...yet. What people don't realize is that Gin has emotions even though he puts up his foxy smile. So just because he showed his impatience with the paperwork doesn't mean he is OC'D out. Just think of all the homework you have to or use to do and multiply that workload by fifty, you'd be impatient too!

_Preview:::_

_Then she felt the presence a familiar reiatsu behind her. She halted her stride and sheathed her zanpaktou. Strong arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her into a hard chest. She made no move to stop the fingers that trailed up her neck. Said hand placed her hair behind her ear._

_"Neh Mari-chan don'cha think that you were bein a bit harsh?" He whined in a teasing tone, "Look at em, so deadbeat they can hardly stand."_

_Mari leaned back against his chest with an exasperated sigh._

_"I have three things to say to you Gin, one, it's Kurume-san. Two, have explained the concept of molding reiryoku seven times to these boys… they should know how to release this hado spell at a low level by now. Three, if you don't let go in five seconds, ima cut your damn arm off!"_

* * *

><p>How was that preview hn? Wondering who that chick is, well be still and wait till the next chapter...im out in 3,2,1<p> 


	3. LaDy oF eLeVeN

_It's been a long time but I've been a bit busy with them college classes you guys and I am lacking in the computer department so apologies to everyone. Now it's time for the disclaimer:_

_Disclaimer000_

_I don't own bleach, never will I own bleach, and I never want to own bleach because it's a pain in the ass. Now onto the story_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~MaSkEd~<em>  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 2****  
><em>LaDy oF <em>****_eLeVeN^_**

**80 years ago...**

_She studied the new recruits, her gaze piercing while observing from afar. Some time ago, Ayasegawa had ordered a mass sparring session separating the men up into groups of six. Three members in each of the five groups were given white flags to hook onto their clothing to represent the opposing team. The 5th seat relayed to the men before starting, that the assessment was about working together to reach a common goal and using each other's abilities to defeat a group of enemies. It was utter bullshit._

_Most of the graduates that sign up for squad 11 were nothing but blood thirsty, unskilled, thugs. The morons knew how to gang up on enemies, but working together as a team is like expecting Madarame's head to finally grow some peach fuzz. The mock assignment was the only way for her to get a tag on their skill set and a better understanding on their current level in advance Hakuda._

_Unfortunately her assessment of the sorry bunch was not a positive one. Most of the recruits' ability in Houhou was low at best, leaving a bad taste in her mouth. She couldn't grasp how most of these men graduated from the academy when their movements were so sluggish and clumsy. Houhou is one of the most important skills that shinigamis' need to survive and yet... the majority of these meatheads stumbled over their feet. Shinigami's are trained to endure large amounts of speed for and even larger amount of time, yet, those fools could only do the technique for a few minutes before becoming exhausted. It was absolutely pathetic. There was no way that they could learn Kido if they couldn't use Houhou properly. The incantations for Kido are very long, and attempting one without decent footwork is pure suicide. She was not impressed._

_'I've seen better moves in bar fights... other than a few, most of these guys are pretty sorry. It's like they forgot all strategy and technique, relying too much on the thrill and joy of fighting. Adrenaline can only take you so far,' she contemplated with a frown, 'Damn that ignorant man! If that baka had actually gave a fuck about his unseated officers... ugh looks like my babysitting days aren't over just yet.'_

_'Even though it's going to be a pain in my ass to reteach everything, It will be satisfying to show up Zaraki and that bald ass fangirl, Madarame. If Ayasegawa thought I am going to back down now, feather duster has another fucking thing coming. These are my boys now... my students to mold and I am damn sure going to take squad 11's forces to the top of the food chain.' _

_Ready to get started, she refused to wait on the sidelines any longer. "By the time I'm finished with these guys they'll be casting Kido without the incantations," She said before flashing out of sight with a grin._

_Unaware of the danger, said men blocked each other's attacks expertly (well...according to their own opinion at least), too absorbed in their grapple to notice a small burst of spiritual pressure closing in on them rapidly. Their lack of awareness would cost them dearly. A particularly decent shinigami barely evaded a fatal attack that appeared at his right flank. His surprised yelp drew attention of the others. As the startled man desperately tried to deflect the vicious strikes from an insanely beautiful crazy woman, while the others were in her line of fire and fell victim to her brutal assault._

_She gave a malicious smirk before driving a hard elbow to the man's sternum, following up with a jab to the forehead with the hilt of her zanpaktou. The shinigami reeled backwards with a cry trying to right himself._

_"During battle you need to rely on all of you're senses, not just your eyes," She lectured as he regained his balance. He looked up only to see her vanish._

_"Or you enemy will exploit your blind spot!" the startled shinigami barely had enough time to bring up his sword and hold off her blade with his own. It was then that he noticed that the sheath was still on her zanpaktou. This woman…. was toying with him. Just who the hell was she?_

_"That is quite enough Kurume-san," A voice full of distain, commanded from the entrance of the courtyard._

_The shinigami shivered as the strange woman's eyes became lidded and blank. Empty. He desperately wished he could get away from those steely looking eyes. He sighed in relief when he felt her zanpaktou release the pressure on his blade; his arms felt like jello._

_"I don't like that tone you're taking with me Ayasegawa," She spoke softly but everyone felt the threatening tone to it. It was as if they were looking at clone of their taicho, wrapped up in the soft skin of an attractive voluptuous blond haired woman. She definitely got the intimidating part down._

_"Remember who you're talking to 5th seat."_

_Said 5th seat took a few steps out onto the courtyard, glaring daggers into the back of her head. He crossed his arms and scoffed at her audacity. If this girl thought he would take her disrespect like that she was out of her damn mind. Even though he was a fifth seat he was still her superior through and through (yeah, that's what he believed.) He was in this squad longer than she was and it was time for her to understand her place._

_"Why don't you remember who you're talking to, girl," he sneered, "I refuse to take any lip from you, some rookie transfer from the 8th division. You interrupted my exercise when I clearly told you to wait until the end of the assignment before introducing yourself to our unseated officers. If you can't follow simple orders, then you obviously shouldn't bother with training our forces, 4th seat."_

_She glanced at him sharply, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Yumichika almost took a step back._

_"You assume that I was a grunt while in squad 8, Ayasegawa when I was the unofficial captain there for years and kept my squad from getting disbanded. I made sure that squad was trained as a well-rounded battle tactics division. I did double the amount of paperwork as I waited for Yamamoto to assign a captain to my squad. I did this for 40 years damnit! My boys always worked the front lines and we never had to hold a mass funeral because they were prepared for the battlefield."_

_Yumichika flinched back from the low blow. That was one of the reasons why she was there in the first place. The 11th division was the special assault squad and one of the best front lining divisions in the Gotei. But because of their captain's lack of caring, many seated officers resigned from squad 11. The ones who stayed became lazy in skill training, only giving group-sparring sessions._

_Less than a year ago a massive hollow outbreak hit the western Rukongai district. Divisions 8 and 11 were dispatched and only half of 11's forces made it back alive. Fed up with Zaraki-taicho's lax attitude, Yamamoto-sama assigned Kurume Mari to the 11th division. The old leader was giving them twenty years to restore their title as special assault force to what it use to be. If they don't improve by the assigned deadline then the 11th division will be disbanded. It was utterly embarrassing and insulting when Yamamoto-sama forced the transfer from the 8th to the 11th division, labeling her as their 4th seat before she even filled out the resignation papers of her own squad._

_'Damnit she's right. I did presume that she was of a lower rank because I never believed that Yamamoto-sama would demote a lieutenant just to help our division catch up with the others.'_

_Those brown eyes of hers softened as she addressed him again, "I can handle things here Ayasegawa. Don't worry about these guys, they're my boys now an I'll make sure nothing like that ever happens again."_

_Yumichika caught the determined sincerity in her gaze, unwavering in her conviction. He sighed inwardly. He was truly an ass to her. Giving her a rueful smirk he nodded._

_"I know." _

_He turned to leave the courtyard, chuckling as he caught her introduction to the new batch of grunts._

_"Oi boys listen and listen well, I'm Kurume Mari, 4th seat of this division, and your tormenter until you pricks are competent enough for the front lines-" _

_And so, Kurume Mari was induced into the 11th division's ranks as one of the most, hard ass seated officers in all of the Gotei 13. No one could recognize squad 11 by the end of the 20 years._

**Present day Gotei…**

"Again."

Voices murmured a bit before cries of pain echoed around the courtyard.

"You're not molding you reiryoku correctly. Its fluctuating while you guys are speaking the incantation when it should be in a concentrated form. Condense it as you juice it up with the incantation, and then release it outwardly in a continuous flux. Now try again," she commanded and rolled her eyes when she heard groans of protest.

She twirled her zanpaktou sheath around in her left hand and held her sword in her right as she overlooked the training of some fresh out of the academy, grunts. Oh she was just itching for someone to screw up again...she wanted to cut something and she wanted to do it now. This new group has been trying to shoot this hado spell for about an hour and a half now and she's beginning to lose her patience.

She always loathed how the academy treats the students attending. Average scores during the entrance exams means average classes and average classes means average instruction. Even if the students ask for assistance in those classes, they would get the bare minimum help. The academy expects the students to be independent, yet they nurture the students with the higher potential. Utter bullshit that's what it is. She shouldn't have to teach these guys how to properly mold their reiryoku but there she is, playing academy professor again.

Her gaze was predatory as her hand twitched in anticipation. This bunch of cannon fodder was in her hands now, and she planned to have them assigned to the forces in two years max.

They shot off the spell, some finally getting the hang of it while the others earning a nasty jolt. Well, there goes her patience.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT? IS THIS ALL YOU GOT? IF YOU LITTLE BASTARDS THINK THIS IS HARD, YOU'RE IN FOR A HELL OF A ROUGH RIDE, now AGAIN!" she smiled insanely at the exhausted frightened men in front of her, "and this time, if you don't put your heart into it, I'M GONNA RIP THE DAMN THING OUT! GOT IT? NOW, HADO FOUR!"

The men immediately got into position and chanted the incantation and attempted the destructive kido. She growled as the kido backfired on some of the men, electrocuting themselves in the process. She sighed in exhaustion and rubbed her temples.

"Damn the academy to the deepest level of hell," she groaned out.

She walked towards the drained men, "Take ten and cool down for a bit, boys."

Then she felt the presence a familiar reiatsu behind her. She halted her stride and sheathed her zanpaktou. Strong arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her into a hard chest. She made no move to stop the fingers that trailed up her neck. Said hand placed her hair behind her ear.

"Neh Mari-chan don'cha think that you were bein' a bit harsh?" He whined in a teasing tone, "Look at em, so deadbeat they can hardly stand."

Mari leaned back against his chest with an exasperated sigh.

"I have three things to say to you Ichimaru, one, it's Kurume-san. Two, have explained the concept of molding reiryoku seven times to these boys… they should know how to release this hado spell at a low level by now. Three, if you don't let go in five seconds, ima cut your damn arm off!"

He squashed her closer against his chest while nuzzling his cheek against hers, "But mah Mari-chan is so adorable! She just so feisty, just like a cute lil kitten."

Sporadically, her eye twitch in irritation as her boys tried to stifle their chuckles. Oh he was so fucking dead!

"Why are you here Ichimaru, other than to piss me off?" she huffed.

"Neh, Neh Mari-chan, you should really watch yer language. It's unbecomin' of a lady," Gin lecture while wagging a finger in her direction. She snatched the slim finger in a death grip, giving a nonverbal threat to break the appendage.

"No what's unbecoming is me breaking my foot up your ass if you don't tell me why you're here. I refuse to believe you had interrupted my practice session just to play around with me," she growled out as her fist twitched in anticipation of hitting him again. It was because of Ichimaru's foolery, that she had to let the boys go early.

Gin laughed. 'The lil Spitfire, she jus loves threatenin' others with violence.'

"Zaraki-chan sent me off ta play while he finished paperwork. Said he couldn't concentrate if I was starin' at em' the whole time," he explained with a devilish grin. Gin loved unnerving the large brute because it takes an effort to make the man flustered. Zaraki-chan was a tough cookie, so was proud that he succeeded once again in discombobulating the captain—the man kicking him out was just bonus for a job well done.

Mari gave him a dubious stare, "If he heard you call him that, he would rip your damn head off and spit down the hole."

Gin shrugged his shoulders, "I kno, I kno. Can't help but irritate the people I like, it'sa bad habit."

Silence fell between them. The conversation died when Gin didn't shoot another witty comeback at her. Ever since he arrived to the 11th division, he's been trying to dispel uncomfortable thoughts about Kuchiki case. Of course that wasn't his original mindset when he left his cute lil lieutenant with his paperwork, Gin wanted to have some fun with the a few of the other divisions, starting with the 11th. But when he overheard a bunch of patrolling shinigami converse about how puzzling a case it was, he couldn't stop the guilty and disgusted thoughts.

Aizen, that dirty fucking rat was a fool to believe that any self-respecting person would fall for a severe sentence like that. The lil chibi Kuchiki-chan committed a misdemeanor crime, something that she would get a few months of deskwork and a slap on the wrist for. Shinigami don't just give their powers to others willy-nilly. So when the captains were informed she had to sacrifice her powers to save her and a spiritually aware family, with an extremely high amount of reiatsu he swore up and down that old man Yama would question the sentence. But he was proven wrong and that's what made Gin's blood freeze.

That old man didn't even bat an eyelash, he just… he just set a fucking date for the execution and dismissed them. No matter how old that crusty bastard was, he was still smart as a fucking whip, he couldn't, not know that strange things were happening behind the scenes. But then again, Gin always thought the old man was heartless after watching how he handled the case with Urahara and his crew.

With that man's haste to execute rather than thoroughly investigate the incidents, Gin was beginning to believe that either he was in on Aizen's scheme, Aizen got to him with his zanpaktou, or the old man was seeing all of this through just to start a war. That's what scared him.

The responses from the captains relieved a bit of tension in his mind. Seeing those who were suspicious of the death sentence, made him laugh inwardly at Aizen's expense. That rat bastard was going to have to come up with another plan, because relinquishing powers and resisting arrest for a good cause is not enough to warrant an execution, and those who showed doubt were going to hunt for answers. Knowing that, gave him a little reassurance that most aren't going to blindly trust something so outlandishly odd.

Mari became uncomfortable with the prolonged silence. It was unlike Gin, to clown one minute and then become passive the next. Something was troubling the vibrantly creepy man, and that concerned her. She took a glance at Gin who lounged against the tree above her, and watched as he stared off into space. Sitting up from her reclined position on the grass, Mari gave him a pointed look.

"You're not usually this quiet, is something wrong Ichimaru?"

"Hm? What was that Mari-chan?"

She heaved a sigh, "I asked you if there was something bugging you."

The grinned on his face stretched wider, "Awwww, my Mari-chan does love me! I jus knew you'da pick my charms over Zaraki-chan's big large-"

"GIN!"

"Muscles…"

"… Ichimaru I should fucking kill you for that innuendo," Mari growled out with a hot blush adorning her cheeks.

Gin released a true laugh, something that he hasn't done in a while. Mari-chan was really cute when embarrassed. He especially enjoyed teasing her.

"But you're jus too easy ta bait, Mari-chan," he chuckled, "Thanks for the laugh… I really needed that."

She blinked in confusion. She didn't do anything to receive his thanks. What the hell is going on with this man?

The silver haired taichou rose from his seated position against the old cherry oak, and stretched his limbs. Mari watched him head off towards the entrance, with a nagging feeling of trepidation that came from Ichimaru's strange mood.

"Gin, you know you can talk to me right? Whatever it is that has you anxious… you don't have to face it by yourself."

Ichimaru paused at the words and glanced back at her. He wished he could confide in the girl and tell her all about the dirty little secrets that's been going on under everyone's noses. He wanted to spill the guilt that has been burdening him, since allowing Aizen to hurt Ran-chan so long ago up until this point. But Gin couldn't risk it; he wouldn't bring Mari-chan into his mess. She was like his little sister and he could not allow Aizen to get his ratty little paws on her. Mari-chan wasn't strong enough to handle these secrets… no, not yet. Though her concern for him was truly touching.

Mari's breath hitched as he finally dropped his mask, something she hasn't seen in a long while. Closed eyelids opened, revealing soft gleaming blues while his face-cutting grin smoothed out to an easygoing smile.

"Thank you Mari-chan, but ya really shouldn't worry your pretty head over lil ol' me. I'll be fine, jus got a lot on my plate right now," he tried to reassure.

Mari let out a sigh of defeat. Although her fears and doubts increase when he dropped his vibrantly creepy/annoying façade, she decided to leave it alone. She would find out sooner or later.

"Oh and Mari-chan, you have friends assigned to the 5th division right?" he asked, while the soft expression morphed into something serious and apprehensive. He just now decided that might not be able to tell her everything, but he should at least warn her.

His somber features caught her attention, "Yeah, why're you asking?"

"Tell them to be careful," and with that said, Gin exited the training grounds.

Mari sat there and contemplated his words for a minute.

'If he pointed out one specific squad, then...' her eyes widened before a feral grin spread across her face, 'Ichimaru might not know it, but that warning he gave me was fucking gold. So the little prick was hiding in the 5th division. Can't wait to tell the others about this. That creep Masato will definitely want to pick apart this info and knowing Shuichi-kun, he'll also be excited about solving this puzzle.'

"5th division eh? I found you ya slimy fucking pest!

* * *

><p><em>Preview:::<em>

_"If he is apart of this scheme then we're fuckin' screwed Zaraki! Aizen might seem impossible ta beat, but he's nothing but a helpless disgustin' rodent without his zanpaktou. On the other hand, if Aizen and the old man are partners or if Aizen is playing puppet master then…"_

_Zaraki seethed. Why the hell does everything have to become so fucking complicated._

_"Even though Aizen doesn't suspect betrayal from me, my ambush won't mean a damn thing. If that dirty rat has Yamamoto plus the whole army of arrancar backing him, we're all gonna be nothin' but bloody fuckin' smears."_

_"Gin-"_

_"Zaraki, I-I don't know what ta do man. I jus… I-how am I supposed ta protect my family when my theory has a 75 percent chance of bein' true?"_

* * *

><p><em>Shout OUTS:::<em>

_**Sanguivore: **__Sorry for the wait, I had a full schedule and I actually kind of forgot where I wanted to go with this story. But then I was like yo I'm on break and I can squeeze something in... and then I looked at the beginnings of this chapter and I was like what the hell was I writing so I had to redo this whole chapter! Tell me if the events in the chapter flowed well together eh?__**  
><strong>_

_****Challenge TIME:::  
><em>

_Okay readers listen up! I'm introducing many OC's in this story... or am I? The character's whose names you don't recognize from Bleach are other characters from animes, games, and movies. They will not have the same name as those characters because the people who are sent to the soul society usually forget their past lives. Yes people that means that all of our favorite characters in our favorite animes, games, and movies died and were sent to the after life. These characters will have attributes and clues to tell you who they are. I will not give them a back story on their life in the world of the living cuz that would be cheating! DO NOT RELY ON PHYSICAL FEATURES ALONE CUZ I CHANGED THEM UP! I'll give you a small list of clues but no back STORY! Now for character 1  
><em>

_WHO IS KURUME MARI?  
><em>

_-She refers to her students as her boys? Does that mean she use to cherish family while alive?_

_-She's a blond.  
><em>

_-She's from an anime where demons, samurai, civilians, and ninja lived together in harmony...tch yeah right.  
><em>

_THAT IS ALL THE CLUES FOR TODAY FOLKS! I'll tell you her identity in two chapters. til then: '_**So long, see ya sucker, bon voyage, arrivederci, later loser, goodbye, good riddance, peace out, let the doorknob hit ya where the good Lord split ya, don't come back around here no more, hasta la vista baby, kick rocks, and get the hell out of here!'**

**A DIRECT QUOTE FROM MICHAEL KYLE OF THE TELEVISION SERIES 'MY WIFE AND KIDS.'  
><strong>

**And that's it YALL thanksabunch for reading.**


End file.
